sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
MESS standard munitions
There is a wide variety of munitions used by the MESS nations. They are listed here for convience, sorted by primary purpose, and most common launch environment. =Anti-air weaponry= Ground launched Patriot PAC-3 The Patriot is the primary medium air defense missile of the MESS. FIM-92 Stinger The Stinger missile is the primary light air defense missile of the MESS. It is capable of being shoulder fired by an individual soldier. It can also be used in a vehicular mount, such as on the M6 Linebacker air defense vehicle. MIM-170 Standard Missile 4 (Extended Range) This is a land based version of the RIM-170 noted below. KIM-171 Kinetic Interceptor Missile This is a limited production regional anti ballistic missile and anti-satellite missile. Comprising a four stage system capable of reaching a maximum service ceiling of 700km and a downrange distance of at least 1000km. The unit includes semi and fully active radar and infrared seeking units. Ship launched RIM-67E Standard Missile-2 The Standard missile is the mainstay of the MESS naval air defense. It's VLS capable, and is typically dual-packed into Mk41 VLS cells. It is a two stage missile. The current version is block IIIC. RIM-116B RAM The Rolling Airframe Missile provides missile based CIWS to naval ships. Utilizes both infrared and home on radiation modes. RIM-156B Standard Missile-3 The Standard Missile 3 is a full caliber version of the standard missile. Originally a fairly straight forward switch of the airframe and motors for a larger diameter version of each, it is now an entirely new missile, with active radar homing and imaging IR seekers. RIM-162 ESSM The Evolved Sea Sparrow Missile is the primary short range area defense missile of the MESS. RIM-169 Standard Missile 4 (Basic) The SM-4 (Basic) is the building block of the SM-4 familyof missiles designed for the "second generation" VLS system utilizing the Mk51 VLS cell design. This configuration is slightly larger than the old Mk 41 design however the increased size allows for much broader units to be packed and includes internally adjustable rails for high speed re-armament at sea. The SM-4 (Basic) includes a dual semi-active/infrared seeker for terminal homing. It is a single solid fuel rocket powered missile with maximum acknowledged speed of Mach 3.7 RIM-170 Standard Missile 4 (Extended Range) The SM-4 ER is an enhanced capability version of the SM-4 Basic utilizing a two-stage arrangement and an additional ejection "kick" charge allowing the missile to clear the launch cell before igniting the first stage. The unit includes the standard dual infra-red and semi-active radar homing units as the SM-4 basic but supplements this with terminal homing components from the Advanced AAM program. RIM-168 Standard Missile 4 (Anti Ballistic Missile) This variant of the SM-4 family has an enlarged 1st stage solid rocket motor complementing two dual thrust booster stages and a terminal fourth stage along with the "kick" charge as with the SM-4ER. Commonly called the SM-4A it has a maximum service ceiling of just under 350km and a service range of at least 700km RIM-172 Standard Missile 4 (Anti Satellite Missile) This family variant includes an enlarged 2nd and third stage over the SM-4A along with the same fully active terminal homing components of the SM-4ER. Commonly denoted as the SM-4ASM it has a service ceiling of 500km and an acknowledged range of at least 850km. Air launched AIM-9X Sidewinder The Sidewinder is the primary short range air to air missile of the MESS. AIM-54D Phoenix The Phoenix was originally designed as a long range air to air missile for fleet defense. The last remaining copy of the C variant was retired in 2005. In 2015, the Phoenix was resurrected from the ashes, in the guise of the D model. The D model is designed for internal carriage, and as such has folding aerodynamic surfaces. It is capable of air to air, with a secondary air to surface mode. Improved propellants have resulted in greater range, while the nuclear warhead ensures target destruction. AIM-120E Slammer The Slammer (aka AMRAAM) is the primary medium to long range air to air missile of the MESS. AIM-152A AAAM The AIM-152A is a long range derivative of the AIM-120. It was determined to be sufficiently different as to warrant a seperate designation. It is powered by a integrated rocket/ramjet motor. =Anti-ship weaponry= Ground launched Ship launched BGM-122 TASM Tactical Tomahawk This is an incremental improvement in the anti shipping variant of the classic B/A/U/RGM-109 TLAM. With the addition of a fully integrated targeting computer linked to the STAR tactical and strategic data network this 2,000 lb weapon is capable of being re-directed inflight from any authorized user station allowing the launching station to turn control over to non-engaged combat co-ordinators allowing them to focus on ship defense. The weapon itself includes both an air breathing sustainer enginge for principal flight and a small dual thrust solid rocket booster for terminal intercept. Range is listed as 500km and CEP is 10m with networked GPS and AR/IR guidance. Air launched AGM-84 Harpoon The Harpoon is the most common anti-ship missile in the MESS. It is primarily air launched, but also comes in surface (RGM) and submarine (UGM) variants. VLS capability is included, allowing for launch from standard Mk 41 VLS cells. =Anti-submarine= Ground launched Ship launched Mk48 ADCAP Heavyweight Torpedo Mainstay of the MESS fleet, this torpedo is dual purpose: it is designed to attack either submarines or surface ships. Mk50 Lightweight Torpedo The Mk50 LWT is a fast, deep diving torpedo designed to disable what was thought to be the toughest of probable enemy submarines. They can be either launched from torpedo tubes on surface ships, or air dropped. When airdropped, they are nearly universally fitted with a Longshot wing kit, allowing usage from high altitudes. Mk54 Lightweight Hybrid Torpedo Utilizing the sensor systems of the Mk50 but combingn it with a less expensive, though lower performing, propulsion system the Mk54 LWHT is designed to engage enemy SSKs or other coventionally powered lower priority targets which lack the high speed manueverability which the Mk50 was designed to equalize. The result is a torpedo roughly 35% cheaper with a lower overall performance spec that has been tested against Shepistani submarines as a highly effective anti-submarine weapon. RUM-125 Sea Lance The Sea Lance is a VL missile whose payload is a Mk50 torpedo. Recently they were refitted to carry Longshot wing kits to provide greater stealth due to lack of a distinctive double splash when launched. Air launched =Land attack= Ground launched M-72 LAW Originally designed for anti-tank use, this unguided rocket has since seen significant use in taking out bunkers and other hardened obstacles. Multiple Launch Rocket System(MLRS) The MESS standard heavy artillery system. BGM-71 TOW The BGM-71 TOW missile is the main heavy anti-tank guided missile of the MESS, and is used in vehicle and helicopter installations. It was produced in very large numbers, and is in wide use in many countries. The acronym is now largely a misnomer, due to the fact that the missiles are now wirelessly guided. It's use in the anti-tank role is being phased out in favor of the MGM-166 CKEM. It's use in bunkerbusting and other uses will continue. MGM-134 Midgetman The Midgetman IRBM was originally designed to loft chemical payloads to significant distances. It has since been generally rearmed with a nuclear warhead, greatly increasing range and destructive potential. MGM-140 ATACMS The ATACMS (Army Tactical Missile System) is the MESS's current short/medium-range tactical ballistic missile system. It has both unitary and submunition variants, with one unitary variant being design for hard target destruction (such as bunkers). FGM-148 Javelin The FGM-148 Javelin is an man-portable shoulder-fired anti-tank guided missile. It has fire and forget capability, and can do either direct attack or top attack in order to hit in the location with the least armor. MGM-158 JASSM See AGM-158 below MGM-166 CKEM A TOW launcher compatible anti-tank round. Utilizes a hypervelocity penetrator defeat the target's armor. MGM-175 Diamondback See AGM-175 below Ship launched RGM-109 Tomahawk The Tomahawk is a long range cruise missile capable of launch from surface and subsurface ships. It can be armed with either cluster munitions, a unitary warhead, or chemical weapons. RGM-140 NATACMS Naval, extended range version of MGM-140. Utilizes a narrower diameter airframe to allow launch from Mk41 VLS. RGM-164 POLAR The Precision Over-the-horizon Land Attack Rocket is a extended range version of the GMLRS rocket. It is capable of being quad packed into a Mk41 VLS cell, providing sustained fire capability. Air launched Mk80 series free fall bomb The Mk80 series is a family of 4 bombs (Mk81 @ 250lbs, Mk82, Mk 83, and Mk 84 @ 2000 lbs). It has been designed for low drag in external carriage, and is a type known as general purpose. It has been adapted to form the warhead of multiple guided bombs Paveway Laser Guided Bomb The Paveway LGB has progressed through 4 different generations over the past 40 years. It originally provided precision clear weather guidance. The most recent variation (the Paveway IV) is capable of either semi-active laser guidance, or GPS/INS guidance. Thus it is capable of all-weather attack, or more precise clear weather attack, including against moving targets. It's notable for requiring increased length over a JDAM, due to it's canard and rear mounted wing planform. Joint Direct Attack Munition This guidance kit provides all weather attack capability. It has since been upgraded to allow a forward mounted terminal seeker. It utilizes strakes to provide lift, along with tail mounted control fins. It's shorter than a Paveway, allowing full usage wherever any Mk80 dumb bomb would also be able to be used. The terminal seeker options include semi-active laser homing, imaging infrared, or millimeter wave radar. A new option is to use a Longshot wing kit instead of strakes to provide increased range from the launch aircraft. Small Diameter Bomb The replacement for the Mk81 based JDAM. Provides significantly increased penetration (equal to that of a 2000 lb bomb), while only weighing around 300 lbs. Subsequent modifications to it have provided terminal guidance capabilities utilizing imaging infrared or millimeter wave radar. A new variant uses a composite case and a dense inert metal explosive to increase lethality while simultaneously reducing collateral damage. 70mm Hydra rocket The Hydra rocket system uses a wide variety of warhead and motor combinations to allow tailored response to threats. A recent variation is the APKWS, which essentially adds a laser guidance seeker to the Hydra 70, allowing precision attacks previously unavailable. AGM-65 Maverick Maverick is a general purpose fire and forget tactical air to ground missile. Three different seeker types are in general use: IIR, electro-optical, and semi-active laser homing. There are also two different warhead options available: a 125lb anti-armor warhead, and a 300 lb semi-armor piercing for use against bunkers. AGM-88 HARM The AGM-88 HARM (High-Speed Anti-Radiation Missile) is currently the standard U.S. anti-radiation missile, and also widely used by other countries. It has completely replaced the earlier AGM-45 Shrike and AGM-78 Standard ARMs. AGM-114 Hellfire The Hellfire is a relatively lightweight anti-tank missile commonly used by helicopter gunships. AGM-123 Skipper IV The Skipper missile is essentially a Paveway LGB kit mated to a solid rocket motor to provide extended range. The current iteration uses both a Paveway IV guidance kit along with a Longshot wing kit for much increased range. AGM-131 SRAM II The AGM-131 SRAM II is a 2000 lb weapon with a 325 lb warhead. It was primarily designed for long range conventional attack, with a secondary chemical weapon usage. The latter has now been deleted in favor of a nuclear warhead. It's most significant advantage over the JASSM is the high density available in a B-1 bomber's bomb bay. Up to 12 can be carried in each bay. AGM-154 Joint Standoff Weapon The AGM-154 is a 1,000 lb weapon that provide standoff capabilities from up to 60 nautical miles. The JSOW employs a tightly coupled Global Positioning System (GPS)/Inertial Navigation System (INS), and is capable of day/night and adverse weather operations. AGM-156 Joint Standoff Weapon (Extended Range) The JSOW-ER is a 1,000lb weapon that provides capabilities for launch up to 350 nautical miles. There are two principal varinats The JSOW-ER Block I is a glide bomb with a limited range air breathing enginge powering the warhead from up to 300nm from a high altitude launch utilizing terrain mapping IR along with the AGM-154's integrated GPS/INS system. The JSOW-ER Block II is a multi-mission capable glide/cruise missile with a maximum range of 350 nm for full path glide missions. For high IADS missions the Block II carries a next generation passive IR/radar detection unit that allows for the onboard targeting computer to switch between glide and earth skimming cruise missile modes with reduced range in cruise missile mode but higher terminal impact velocity. AGM-158 Joint Air-to-Surface Standoff Missile The JASSM was initially developed to give the B-1 bomber a greater standoff capability than was available from the SRAM missile. Production quickly switched over to the ER model which nearly triples the effective range to 500 nm. It utilizes a GPS/INS along with a terminal homing kit for guidance. Terminal homing can be given through either imaging infrared, electro-optical, or radar. Furth variants include the capability of ground launch from special trucks, and anti-ship mode utilizing the warhead and homing system of the Harpoon. AGM-175 Diamondback The AGM-175 is a 2000lb class Mach 4 turbine propelled missile. It is capable of powered flight for up to 15 minutes, resulting in a range of 750 miles. Its principle target is to be hardened targets such as the F-99 launch facilities and radars used by Shepistan before its destruction. It normally uses a combination of GPS/INS with radar for guidance. It also has ground and ship launch variants. Infantry Weapons MESS soldiers, sailors, airmen and Marines use a variety of smallarms. While there is no single rifle design that is used MESS-wide, there is agreement on the adoption of the 6.8mm USC (Universal Service Cartridge) for Infantry rifles. Tian Xia is currently experimenting with a new cartridge design, with an eye to making it a new standard. It is a plastic cased munition referred to as 6.8 CTA. =Other= Air launched ADM-160A MALD The Miniature Air Launched Decoy is a supersonic capable decoy. It's capable of mimicking any flying craft's radar signature, from a AGM-158 to a B-52. There is also an AIM-160B variant, known as MALI, which has been optimized for anti-cruise-missile defense. Additional variants include the capability for ground and ship launch. =Nuclear weapons= Mark 1 Originally designated the first test type weapon. Later expanded to cover all designs that were strictly for testing. Thus, Mk 1 Mod 20 was a thermonuclear weapon, although Mod 21 was not. Mark 2 Designated the first weaponized nuclear weapon. It is approximately the size, shape, and weight of a Mk 84 free fall bomb. It is also compatible with all guidance upgrades for a Mk 84 bomb. This sped stores seperation testing. It's approximate yield is 20 kT. Mark 3 This is the most compact nuclear device in the MESS arsenal. All current weapon designs derive from this one. It is a tritium boosted fusion device. Different variation give yields of: 0.5, 1, 5, 8, 10, and 15 kilotons. It is 11.5 inches in diameter, and 27 inches long. Mark 4 This is the small variant of the thermonuclear device utilizing the Mk 3 as the primary. There are multiple variants. The most common variant results in a 200 kiloton maximum yield. Mark 5 This is the large variant of the thermonuclear device utilizing the Mk 3 as the primary. In free fall bomb format, it is similar to the Mark 2 device. The greatest difference is the fact that it is approximately 2 megatons in yield. It is slowly entering services as the Mark 2 devices are disassembled and the plutonium recycled.